Radio frequency (RF) signaling devices, from satellite-based navigational receivers to cell phones to ruggedized military radios, may be subject to very high power RF pulses during operation. As radios have developed, the hardware must support wider frequency bandwidths while maintaining protection for very sensitive receiver components. Damage due to exceeding voltage thresholds may occur very quickly, causing complete radio failure at any of several single points along the RF chain. Because the radios may cover multiple octaves of bandwidth, a coarse/fine passive limiter design does not provide a feasible solution. Similarly, while clipper circuits may be scalable and may react quickly to positive or negative alternating-current (AC) voltages associated with the RF signal, their speed comes at the cost of low power limitations. Active limiter circuits may be sufficiently high-power and sufficiently fast; however, the circuits may incorporate couplers, which may become prohibitively large at very high (VHF) frequencies and limit the versatility of the circuit over very wide band frequency ranges. Additionally, RF detector response flatness may become a concern that must be compensated.